Waiting
by Inumaru12
Summary: White loves N so much and is waiting for him to notice her like she notices him.  But one day when she goes looking for him she learns the truth that shakes her to the core. Slash/Yaoi/GUY-ON-GUY RELATIONSHIP N/Black one sided White/N one-shot


**Title:****Waiting  
>Genre:<strong> Drama/Romance**  
>Rating:<strong> K+  
><span><strong>Pairing:<strong> **NXBlack/Touya**, one-sided past Black/White, kind of one-sided White/Black, and some one-sided White/N, and mentions of one sided Cheren/White.  
><span><strong>Warnings:<strong> Guy-on-guy relationships, some slight angst, etc.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Pokemon sadly.**  
>Summery:<strong> White loves N so much and is waiting for him to notice her like she notices him. But one day when she goes looking for him she learns the truth that shakes her to the core.

**Inumaru12:** So I'm obsessed with this pairing lately, and I've been playing Pokemon Black a lot as of late (I still haven't beaten it, I'm so lame). I really wished I had played the game through as a guy instead (haha, I'm such a yaoi fan girl) but I always play any game I can out as a girl first. Maybe I'll buy white and play as a guy then, lol. What was I talking about? Oh, pokemon, right. Anyway, this is my first time writing this couple too, and it's not even in their point of view, but from White/Touko's. Hopefully you enjoy it. Maybe I'll write another fic or two with them. :)

**Waiting**

It was painfully obvious to everyone that Black had gotten a crush on White the moment he had met her in preschool. The parents knew, their friends knew, hell, even White knew that Black had a crush on her.

Sure it was cute and flattering but White could never really see herself be with him as she got older. She knew he was a good friend and he was always willing to put other's needs in front of himself and he was loyal and kind to his friends. He was cute looking but he wasn't who White was looking for. She always expected to go off on her pokemon adventure and find a man who was beautiful and mysterious (and maybe just a bit dangerous) who would sweep her off her feet like a princess and love her to pieces.

And then she met N. He was mysterious. He was beautiful. He was dangerous.

He was perfect.

For months she stalked after any lead she could find out about Team Plasma just with the hope she would catch a glimpse of the man. Whenever she did get a chance her heart would beat rapidly and her tongue got tied. The logic part of her brain told her that it was a bad idea, that he was the leader of Team Plasma and he shouldn't be trusted but another side of her whispered in the back of her mind, saying that maybe she could be the one to change him, that he would leave Plasma for her and be eternally grateful to her.

The logic part of her knew that it was just a fairy tale like fantasy, but her heart was too much infatuated with the long green haired 'King' to care. So she did whatever she could. She got stronger; she fought Team Plasma and even fought N in hope that he would someday notice her.

Along the months of traveling, White ran into Black a couple times. He was getting stronger, she noticed. Before she would always beat him, but now it took all of her strength and wit to win against him and sometimes she still didn't win.

He had grown up. He had even started to get over his crush that he had been nursing for years on her. Who knew being on a journey away from home and friends could do that to you? He was so much more confident in his abilities now, and so much stronger. He still had that selfless nature and still had that kind smile. She even saw more attractive features in him that made her feel differently for her long time friend. But even as those feelings grew, they were nowhere near the ones for N, so she pushed them aside. Besides, if things for some reason didn't work out between her and N, she could always go back and try things with Black.

Finally, after fighting Team Plasma along side with Black, Team Plasma was disbanded and N was no longer an enemy. White did everything she could to get his attention again. She asked him out on dates by disguising them as friendly outings. N had said yes of course, and while White had waited nervously at their meeting spot for their 'date' to begin, N had showed up with Black in tow. Disappointed and hurt that her alone time with N was ruined; White waited till the movie they saw was over before privately asking Black to leave.

The boy was surprised at first and White could tell he was a little hurt but he was selfless and made up an excuse to N that something came up and he had to go run home. N had offered to go with him but Black waved him off, saying he should enjoy the rest of the day with White. The girl had been so excited, but noticed how disappointed N had seemed when Black had left. She tried to fill the void by talking to him, but N was distant now, not at all like the chatty and joyful guy he had been when Black had been there.

She tried to excuse his behavior; maybe he was just shy (that had to be it). So White tried her best to make him comfortable but no matter what she did he didn't go back to the way he had been. Finally after reaching the end of the night, N parted ways with a small smile and wave and then turned and _walked away._ The brunette haired girl felt hurt and a little bit humiliated. He didn't even hesitate to kiss her, never mind that he probably had no idea that it was a date but still…

The girl had to blink back tears as she walked home that night. What was she doing wrong? Why wasn't N taking notice of her like the way Black noticed her. Or the way he used to. It seemed like the only one who looked at her that way anymore was Cheren but that just wasn't enough for her.

A few days later and White was found in her room just cleaning it up. It was a mess and she had kept putting off cleaning it and what better time to clean when you're depressed? That was all she had planned until Bel came running into her room, dragging Cheren by the arm.

"White, guess what, guess what!" The blonde spoke excitedly.

White couldn't help but let a small smile of amusement appear on her face. Her friend's excitement was beginning to rub off on her.

"What Bel?" She asked, watching as the other girl jumped up and down.

"I just saw N! He was heading to Nuvema Town when we were in Accumula Town. Have you seen him yet?" Bel asked, knowing that her best friend had a crush on the green haired male.

A full smile graced her pretty face, along with a small blush.

"No, I haven't. Maybe he got distracted by talking to some pokemon." White said, knowing that this had happened before.

The girl quickly grabbed her bag and hat and was about to head downstairs to where her shoes were when she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. She looked back in confusion and saw Cheren looking at her with a serious look in eyes.

"White…Maybe you should just stay here. If he's here to visit you, he'll come to you himself." As he spoke his eyes filled with an emotion that White couldn't decipher.

"What are you talking about Cheren?" She asked, a little impatient and annoyed. "Of course he's here to visit, why else would he be here?"

She shook her friend's hand off and rushed down stairs two steps at a time. Finally at the front door, she slipped her shoes on and rushed outside. She asked anyone she saw if they had seen the green haired male and most replied in a negative, though one person did say they saw him on route one. Making her way through the tall grass and ignoring any pokemon that jumped out at her, White searched for her beloved N.

Finally, she found him. She was hidden from N's sight from a tree that she leaned upon to catch her breath. Just as she was about to walk out and make her presence known, another person walked into the open field that N was standing in and up to the male. N's face lit up and he held his arms out wide. The other figure rushed into his arms, their own going around his neck in a tight embrace.

White paused where she was. Was that…Black? What was he doing here? She never realized just how close of a friendship those two had. White gave a small smile; it was nice to see that Black had a good friend.

Again, she was about to walk out but once again she was stopped. But this time it was a little more earth shattering. Black and N had pulled away but still had their arms around each other when suddenly they kissed.

It wasn't just a simple kiss between friends; no, this was far to passionate and full of love to just be friendship.

Suddenly White knew what emotion was in Cheren's eyes when he had tried to hold her back.

Pity.

He had known about Black. About N. About the two of them together but hadn't told her. He had tried to protect her from this but she hadn't listened. As she stumbled away from the two men with unknown tears cascading down her cheeks she began to realize that N was never waiting for her the entire time.

It had all been about Black, never her.

She had never stood a chance.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** Sorry for the abrupt ending, didn't really know any other way to end it. I hope you don't think White is too much of a bitch in this but then again the pokemon characters are really open for interpretation anyway since they never really say anything.

I'm wondering if I should make another two stories, one from Black's point of view and another from N's pov but I'm not sure. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!


End file.
